Twisted
by br0flove
Summary: M/SS: There's a fine line between love and hate. That line is called Starscream. Sticky. Rape - sort of. Abuse.


Twisted

Starscream has personal problems when it comes to another mech insisting to touch what it is; and the problem, mainly, is that when it happens _in front of him_, Starscream cannot find the nerve inside of him to back off and let it go on. Instead, he stands up and quite literally beats sense into the mech touching his leader. Megatron watches with no amount of shock and merely turns from his Second and his stalker. Starscream follows with angry, clenched servos and backs his leader into Megatron's quarters, screaming and demanding.

"It is my _right_ as your _bonded_ to know why you insist on allowing those _things_ to touch your entire frame!" Starscream's voice is anything but calm and collected. It is at it's highest level and Megatron reaches to fingers to soothe his aching processor.

"And it is my right as your _leader_ to tell you that anything not concerned with you is _final_. You keep from things that are my business, Starscream. Not yours."

Starscream grits his dentals and slams a thruster into Megatron's chassis, sending the gladiator a small few steps back before he regains his balance and simply glares at Starscream. He is not amused, and in no mood to fight with such a pathetic soldier.

"It is my business. My _right_ to stop things like that."

Megatron cocks an optic ridge, lowering his servos from his helm with amusement. "Oh?" He muses with a soft, sarcastic chuckle. "But it is quite alright for you to claim yourself with others, but once another mech touches me in a form of greeting or otherwise, it is _your_ business to stop them? That seems rather selfish, don't you agree, Starscream?"

"Oh please, you're still ranting on about that?" Starscream scoffs. "It is my duty to spend time with my brothers - who, might I _add_ are bonded to each other - but obviously with that glitch you call a processor, it's difficult to obtain such _confusing_ information. Isn't that _right_, my _Lord_?" Starscream's servos stay clenched at his sides as his leader and lover steps forward, grabbing his chin with harsh fingers and pulling his face up.

Megatron sneers. "I am no fool, Starscream. You can't be trusted with a simple guard let alone be trusted on your own with other mechs or fliers. Isn't it you who always _drawls_ on about your precious and beloved Autobot? The one who _left_ you, Starscream? Then who did you crawl back to, my beloved Second. _Intrigue me_."

Starscream snorts at Megatron's words, pushing himself from the gladiator's grasp. "Please, Megatron," he mutters with sarcastic sorrow. "Skyfire was _twice_ the lover _and mech_ you'll ever be. A big frame, such _delicate_ hands. They could crush anything.. and well, you?" Starscream bats a servo in Megatron's direction, shaking his head in disgust and turning to look out of the window of Megatron's quarters. "You're a rusty pile of scrap."

Megatron's optics narrow in annoyance. "I dare you to say that again, _Seeker_."

Starscream does not acknowledge his leader, continuing to stare out at the fishes that pass and watches as mechs and his brothers work around the space of the Nemesis. He snorts in disgust at their obedient behaviour and turns to see Megatron standing closer to him, cannon pointed in his face.

"You're going to shoot me now, dear?" Starscream teases with a smile. "Why don't you rip out my spark instead? Oh, no, no, now wait just a klik, that can't _possibly_ be right because if you kill _me_, your spark will weaken and ultimately kill _you_ too." Starscream's optics lighten up with a mock hint of pity as he tilts his head and pouts. "Pity."

Reaching his final klik, Megatron pulls the Seeker up from his place near the window, slamming him into the wall and growling close to his face plates. Starscream remains silent, servo gripping at the wrist of Megatron's arm, Megatron's servo wrapped around his neck, choking him. Slowly.

"Can you not learn how to stay quiet?" Megatron hisses, pulling Starscream from the wall before slamming him back again. Starscream lets out a dry chuckle, energon trickling from his lips. His helm is aching and his wings are scratching against the metal wall.

Starscream, though, keeps quiet from retorting at the angry gladiator and watches Megatron's expression grow softer before he finally lets Starscream down and allows the Seeker to gasp for breath, clutching the wires in his throat.

"Can you not learn how to _negotiate_?" Starscream growls, stroking sore wires and pointing a null ray at Megatron. "Honestly, Megatron, who on Cybertron could see you to be a fit leader? With all of this abuse you throw at your soldiers and you call it _leadership_?" A scoff escapes his aching vocalizer, Megatron grits his dentals.

"_Silence_," he demands.

Starscream smirks. "You call yourself a leader but the only thing you can do _right_ is to lead your soldiers into their deaths." Starscream knows he's pushing it; and it's that that makes him go on. With another dry, empty chuckle he steps closer to the gladiator, raising his servo and punching Megatron. Megatron does not stumble, his head moves with the connection of Starscream's fist and his cheek. Staying still, Megatron stares at the wall his face was forced to face.

"You, my _liege_, are nothing but an out of date model. I, however, am quite _flexible_. I will lead _my_ troops into their glory, their _reign_. But you know," Starscream tilts his head and cocks his hip, placing a servo there. Megatron turns to face him, optics black in fury. "I can't help but see how _Optimus_ treats his soldiers. With such care, and dedication. To his friends." A smirk comes to Starscream's face. "Perhaps to his lovers he is the same.. it is quite persuading, just to see how _delicate_ he really is."

The last phrase runs in circles through Megatron's processor, again and again before he grabs his Second and throws him across the room, breaking energon cubes and stacks of data pads.

Starscream whimpers at the contact of his body and the wall, wing twitching in pain as he sits up, glaring at Megatron. Energon seeps from wounds on his helm and wings and with a tap of his helm Starscream stares at the energon on his fingers and glares back at the gladiator.

"You'll pay for that," he promises, standing up with shaky legs and gripping the wall; servo flat against it. "Are you jealous, Megatron?" He taunts, watching the leader, raising his head to see clearly. Megatron clenches his servos.

"You will not go near Prime." He tells his Second in a dark voice and Starscream chuckles, shaking his head and holding a servo to it. He stumbles slightly as he stands upright, pushing away from the wall and continuing to laugh.

"But how will I ever find out their secrets, dear leader?" He cocks his head again. "To betray such a noble mech and to get a taste of him at once, why.. It's such a delicious idea, my Lord. Can't we try it out?" Starscream links his fingers together and raises them near his face plates, begging. "Oh _please_?"

With a snort he drops his servos and pushes himself away from Megatron. "You're too much of a fool to keep up with anything that goes on in this ship. If I leave you, I take my army with me." Starscream smirks over his shoulder. "You'd be surprised how many of them are on my side.."

The doors hiss open and Megatron stares after Starscream as he steps out of his leader's quarters; but Megatron is quick to follow. Grabbing the light Seeker, Megatron throws him down the hallway, watching him crash into mechs and fliers, knocking data pads and cubes from their servos. His anger grows as they sit up and stare, but his optics focus on the injured Second against the wall, glaring straight back at him.

Starscream reaches out, grabbing a nearby mech and hauling him closer to him to get up. He takes the other's balance, shoving the mech to the floor and watching as Megatron stomps over to him, raising his cannon and firing it up.

Starscream snorts, aching and bleeding as he holds a servo to his cock pit. "Shoot me," he dares. "Shoot me right here." Tapping his orange glass Starscream spreads his arms and lets out a loud scream:

"_Shoot me_!"

Megatron shoots, but avoids contact with Starscream's spark and aims for his wing. Starscream cries out, gripping his majorly injured wing, and hissing at the energon that seeps through his fingers. His vocalizer burns and his fingers clench with a squishing noise of the liquid in his palm.

"How _dare_ you," he hisses, staring straight at the amused leader.

The Decepticons around them stare in awe. Shocked, appalled and frightened for their own sparks; some move back and some shuffle closer, admitting their curiosity in this new fight.

"You shot my _wing_!" The Seeker hisses, pushing forward and sending a fist in Megatron's direction. The gladiator is quick to catch it, twisting it and throwing Starscream back onto the floor. Starscream whimpers, his wing scratching the floor and sending jolts of pain throughout his entire frame. Megatron says nothing as he grabs his Second by his other wing, pulling him back into the quarters and throwing him, again, onto the floor without mercy.

"If you're done now with your hinted accusations and pathetic insults, then silence yourself, because I will _not_ miss your spark next time." Megatron hisses and Starscream watches him with shocked optics, dark and misted from the anger in them. Megatron's are just as worse. "As for your constant _whoring_ of yourself, I will not allow you to touch another. I will not allow another to touch you; would you like to know why?"

Starscream shuffles backwards, but Megatron pushes his foot down on his chassis and keeps him there with a threatening growl. "Stay _still_," he hisses and Starscream grips his foot. "I will rip your servos from your arms and your wings from you back if you _ever_ attempt to deceive me, in one way or another. I will kill any mech who touches you and a new rule will be in order. If you, or any other fails to follow this rule, I will lock you up for eternity and you will rot. Do I make myself _clear_?"

Starscream grits his dentals as Megatron's foot scratches against his chassis, down to his panel. "_Crystal_," he growls and Megatron pulls back, grabbing Starscream's arm and pulling him up.

"Get on the berth, remove your panel and open your spark casing." When Starscream makes no attempt to move, Megatron shoves him and growls. "_Now_."

Starscream stumbles at the violent orders and crawls onto Megatron's berth. He lays on his injured back, avoiding contact with his twitching wing, and slips his servo down his body. His frame is heating as he removes his port casing and shows it to his leader. Megatron smiles at the view, watching as Starscream's cock pit opens slowly, and his spark shines.

"Good," Megatron compliments and removes his cannon from his arm, placing it to his side as he crawls on the berth before his lover and removes his own panel. His chassis do not part and Starscream feels only fear as Megatron falls over his body. Megatron feels the fear and snorts. "Frightened?" He teases and Starscream growls, raising a servo to hit Megatron; but it is caught, and twisted as before.

The Second whimpers and pulls his servo back, holding it with his other and adverting his gaze else where. Megatron pulls his face back and grips his chin harshly. "Look at _me_." He demands, watching red optics fall into his view and he nods. "Very good. You're learning.."

Starscream hisses at the cold fingers that fall down his frame, brushing against his port and swimming in the lubricant that spills there. Megatron smirks. "Riled up at the violence? I'll keep that to spark next time." Starscream's growl is cut out by a cry of pain as Megatron shoves his fingers inside of the port, stretching it and feeling it clamp around his fingers. He growls. "_Relax_."

"_Make me_," is Starscream's hiss and Megatron raises his free servo to his broken wing. Immediately Starscream's port loosens around Megatron and the leader chuckles in dry humour. His fingers bury around in Starscream's port before he pushes them fully in and hits delicate wires. Starscream arches off of the berth in a desperate cry. "Get o-off of me!" He hisses, gripping onto Megatron's shoulders. "I-I will _n-not_ be humiliated by y-you!"

Megatron smirks, pulling his fingers from Starscream's port, only to retract the panel of his cod piece and move closer to Starscream. The Seeker feels his leader's spike draw out against him, he growls low in his aching vocalizer and pushes back at the gladiator.

"If you so much as _dar-_" A loud cry interrupts the Seeker as Megatron pushes his spike into his port, grunting in appreciation at the tightness as he cranes his back to look down at the startled, frozen Second.

"What was that?" He whispers with a smirk and Starscream's vocalizer cuts short, finally run it's course. He raises his servos from Megatron's shoulders and rests them on the wires of his neck, startled and fearful.

Megatron snorts to himself. "Fix it later," he demands, rolling his hips inside of the Seeker and watching as Starscream's servos raise and hit angrily at his chassis. His spark chamber closes and Megatron makes no attempt to re-open it, grabbing the Seeker's servos with one of his own and pinning his wrists above his head. "If you do not _relax_, this will hurt more than you want it to."

Starscream glares up at him, miming something but Megatron ignores it as he leans down to kiss the Seeker. His glossa parts metallic lips as his hips rock inside of Starscream's port, lubricant slicking his spike to make it easier for his entry. Starscream's glossa finds his own, wrapping around it and pulling it closer into his mouth. Megatron smiles into the kiss, his Seeker is finally co-operating.

Starscream smirks against Megatron's lips, pulling his servos out of Megatron's grip and wrapping them around his leader, pulling his head closer and pulling his glossa deeper into his mouth. He bites down on Megatron's glossa, wires snapping and breaking. Megatron attempts to pull back, hips stilling at a hiss falling into the kiss as Starscream bites down on his glossa and breaks it off completely.

Pulling back, Starscream spits the glossa from his mouth and watches energon fall from Megatron's parted lips. The glossa lays on the floor, sparking and wet. If Starscream's vocalizer was working, he would have laughed.

Megatron growls, gripping Starscream's hips and violently thrusting into his Second. Starscream's optics widen; fingernails scratching at the back of Megatron's helm. His hips move and jerk in a desperate attempt to escape the violent grip but Megatron's servos are almost _crushing_ his hips and with a final thrust inside of his Second, Megatron overloads.

Starscream glares up at his leader as Megatron pulls out. His fingers find their way back to Starscream's port, thrusting violently in and out; enough to pleasure and hurt Starscream, but Starscream's optics roll back as he grips the berth and rocks against Megatron's fingers; overloading a few kliks later.

Megatron pulls his fingers from Starscream's port and glares down at him. He opens a comm. line to Hook and demands the Constructicon come to his quarters immediately, with parts, tools and a working processor.

Hook appears kliks later, stumbling in and staring at the mess of Megatron's quarters. "What seems to be the problem today, my Lord?" He asks, but is cut short when Megatron holds his broken glossa up to his face with a heavy glare.

Hook settles down to work, fixing and moulding Megatron's glossa back into his mouth before he sits with the shaking Seeker and repairs his wing and injuries around his frame. Megatron watches the entire time and with the last, final click of Starscream's vocalizer; Hook leaves; leaving the two alone.

Starscream sits up and walks over to Megatron, giving a few experimental clicks before he nods and links his fingers with his lover. "You're sick," he tells Megatron and the older gladiator merely nods as he pulls the Seeker closer.

"You'll learn in time, how sick I can be.."

Starscream keeps a mental note that a new challenge is in order.


End file.
